1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a containment device and, in particular, to a tray for containment of hazardous chemicals which may be spilled from containers which are customarily shipped and handled on pallets.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
The increasing concern over protection of the environment and public health has focused attention on the safe storage and handling of hazardous chemicals. Of particular concern are hazardous chemicals which are often stored and handled in drums such as the ubiquitous steel or plastic barrel. Unintentional and uncontrolled leakage of such chemicals to the soil presents a hazard to the environment and to public health and often requires clean up efforts having astronomical costs. Accordingly, a need exists for the safe handling and storage of such chemicals by use of a containment device that can be used without compromising the normal storage and handling techniques used for such materials.
Various prior investigators have suggested different approaches or solutions to this problem. Examples of such are a product known as the Safe-T-Pallet which has a containment tray with a top platform which is used in lieu of a conventional pallet. Another commercially available device is known as the Orange Bin and comprises a large bin with a removable cylindrical liner within which individual drums of hazardous chemicals can be placed.
The difficulty with these approaches is that they compromise the conventional storage and handling of hazardous drums and containers which are commonly stored and handled while mounted on standard wooden pallets, thereby permitting movement of the materials using a conventional forklift.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,232 discloses a metal pan which is placed over a conventional pallet and is used for holding hazardous materials. The patented invention likewise compromises the conventional forklift handling of palletized loads of hazardous chemicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,314 discloses a plastic, pallet type container which is used in lieu of a standard wood pallet. This patent does not have any disclosure of a containment tray for hazardous chemicals. Various other patents disclose plastic pallets which are intended as substitutes for the conventional wood pallet. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,748, 4,550,830 and 4,676,373. Most of these patents disclose plastic pallets which are offered as substitutes for the conventional wood pallet. A containment device for hazardous chemicals which does not compromise the conventional storage and handling of palletized loads of hazardous chemicals has not previously been provided.